


Parce que je t'aime

by Newgaia



Series: L'enfant des ténèbres [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgaia/pseuds/Newgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo vient de prendre une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie. Il attend avec impatience et un peu d'appréhension celui pour qui il va la mettre en œuvre. Mais quelle sera la réaction du principal concerné ? </p><p>(Mis en ligne une première fois en février 2011, ce texte a été partiellement réécrit en septembre 2015. Il vous est donc présenté dans sa version définitive )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parce que je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ce récit se passe avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Pour ceux qui suivent « les clés de la haine », il se rattache directement à un passage du chapitre 30, en développant un souvenir de Camus. Ce texte peut néanmoins se lire de façon totalement indépendante du long texte dont il est une annexe.

**PARCE QUE JE T’AIME**

 

     Assis sur le vieux tronc d’un arbre couché, Milo attendait. Le soleil déclinait et de grandes ombres s’allongeaient sur le sable. Il remontait de la plage entre les racines noueuses de la pinède odorante où il se trouvait. La mer s’agitait d’un vent d’ouest. Chevauchant les crêtes blanches en criant, les mouettes s’agaçaient des remous qui chassaient les poissons. Un peu plus haut, le chemin côtier bordé d’herbes sèches servait de terrain de jeu à trois lapins de garenne. Le jeune homme s’amusait à observer leur course folle, se doutant que leur disparition annoncerait l’arrivée de celui qu’il guettait depuis une heure déjà.

     Contraint à la patience, il se remémorait ce qui l’amenait au don qu’il allait faire. Il était un des rares orphelins du Sanctuaire à se souvenir de sa mère. Oh, il y avait bien longtemps que la netteté de ses traits fins, encadrés de longs cheveux blonds s’était floutée, qu’il hésitait entre le bleu et le vert lorsqu’il évoquait son regard, et qu’il ne savait plus le prénom que les autres lui donnaient. Cependant, malgré les années écoulées et la détermination de ceux qui l’avaient ensuite élevé en ne lui reparlant jamais de cette parenthèse, il conservait la mémoire d’un acte précis, qu’il ne pouvait pas oublier.

     Il ne devait guère avoir plus de quatre ans, et il vivait à la campagne. Il se rappelait d’un champ de blé doré, de la vigne qui s’étageait derrière la maison, d’une grande oliveraie qui s’étendait à perte de vue sur le doux arrondi d’une colline proche. Non loin, le chuchotement d’une mer bleue le narguait déjà. Il visualisait également des murs blanchis à la chaux sur lesquels se refermaient des volets rouge vif, ainsi qu’un vieux banc de pierre à l’ombre d’une glycine centenaire. Il reconnaîtrait n’importe où le parfum sucré et entêtant qu’avaient imprimé en lui ses longues grappes de fleurs violines.

     Et puis, il y avait eu ce dernier jour, avant que l’homme venu le chercher ne l’arrachât définitivement à ce havre de paix. La maison semblait triste. Depuis quelque temps, les pièces ne résonnaient plus du rire perlé de sa mère. Ce matin-là, la jeune femme l’avait appelé dans la chambre noyée de pénombre dont elle ne sortait plus. Timidement, il s’était approché.

     Il ne se souvenait ni du corps ni du visage de celle qui lui parlait. Il se rappelait simplement de sa main. Sa main fine et douce, hâlée par le soleil et les travaux des champs. Au creux de sa paume reposait une chaînette en argent. Elle retenait un médaillon du même métal et un anneau tout simple, fait d’un or au ton clair.  
D’un geste un peu tremblant, la mourante avait déposé les bijoux dans sa main. Si les images s’estompaient, il se remémorait par contre parfaitement les mots accompagnant ce legs mystérieux.

     « Ceci sera ton seul héritage. On ne m’autorise à te léguer rien d’autre. L’anneau était à ton père. La chaîne et le médaillon m’appartiennent. Conserve-les précieusement. Lorsque le temps viendra, tu sauras quoi en faire. »

     Incroyablement, on l’avait autorisé à conserver la chaîne en argent et ses pendentifs. Elle ne quittait plus son cou depuis ce jour-là. Et aujourd’hui, le temps était venu. Ouvrant le fermoir, il fit glisser l’anneau dans sa paume, avant de remettre en place le médaillon sur sa poitrine.

     Choisir entre le médaillon et a bague avait été évident. Parce que beaucoup savaient qu’il possédait ces bijoux, il serait moins compromettant pour celui qui allait en recevoir un qu’il se séparât de l’anneau. Il dirait l’avoir perdu. Il était moins identifiable pour son destinataire, et si celui-ci désirait le porter, le faire en le dissimulant serait plus facile.  
Il avait pris sa décision voilà déjà plusieurs semaines. Au départ, il espérait la mettre en application en organisant une soirée très spéciale. Pas une de celles qui flashent et qui s’annoncent des kilomètres à la ronde. Au contraire, il misait tout sur une de ces rencontres qui se jouent à deux et qui marquent de leur empreinte une existence entière. L’intimité et la discrétion seyaient mieux au Maître de la Glace.

      Ce dernier avait beau se défendre, et apposer l’étiquette de « systèmes d’hypocrisie conventionnels » à la plupart des situations de rapprochement amoureux lorsqu’il daignait lui donner son avis sur la question, Milo était bien placé pour savoir que dans la vie courante, le Verseau était le premier à rechercher des moments de solitude à deux, où il pourrait se montrer un peu plus ouvert avec lui.

     Ce paradoxe amusait beaucoup le Scorpion, qui avait l’intelligence de garder ses conclusions pour lui. Extérieurement Camus était la rigueur et la logique personnifiées, doublées d’une insupportable froideur. Intérieurement, il ressemblait davantage à un puits de contradictions pour qui le connaissait bien.

     Fort de toutes ces années d’observation auprès de ce monolithe de la non-manifestation émotive, le Grec était quasiment certain qu’une soirée romantique ferait fondre le Français. Et son Camus n’était jamais aussi attendrissant que lorsqu’il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à son masque d’indifférence. À son insu, il laissait alors filer des bribes de ce que dissimulait réellement sa coquille d’insensibilité. Et Milo le fréquentait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être persuadé que la coquille était loin d’être vide.  
Tout se jouait parfois dans un regard, un geste, ou un mot. Peu de choses en vérité, mais autant de détails importants, qui lui laissaient miroiter ce que serait son bonheur, si un jour il parvenait à convaincre Camus de se libérer totalement dans l’intimité du carcan qui l’étouffait.

     Le Scorpion aimait son Verseau dans sa globalité, pour le peu qu’il montrait, et pour l’absolu qu’il cachait. Cela faisait cinq mois maintenant qu’ils étaient amants. Pour le Grec, largement le temps de s’engager définitivement, même si, encore et toujours, tous les deux devaient vivre en dissimulant leur amour. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il le chérissait.

     Dans un premier temps, il avait hésité à se dévoiler de crainte de le perdre, allant jusqu’à s’étourdir au bras des plus belles femmes pour donner le change. Puis, conscient de sa stupidité, et d’un étonnant effet de repli chez le Verseau chaque fois qu’il lui parlait d’une de ses conquêtes, il s’était déclaré. Ne pas avoir été repoussé le confortait dans l’idée que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Son seul regret, que Camus n’ait jamais oralement rien laissé échapper dans ce sens.

     Néanmoins, cela ne le retiendrait pas. Ses propres déclarations comptaient amplement pour deux. Même si son amant taisait encore la définition de ce qu’il éprouvait réellement pour lui, il avait foi en leur amour. Un jour, il obtiendrait l’aveu qu’il brûlait d’écouter. Il en était certain. En attendant, le cadeau qu’il allait lui faire ne pourrait que le rassurer sur la passion que lui-même lui portait.

     Au début, il ne savait pas trop comment remettre à Camus ce qu’il désirait lui offrir. Sans s’en douter, Aldébaran lui avait donné l’idée de la soirée romantique.

     Depuis quelque temps, le grand Taureau se mourait d’amour pour les beaux yeux d’une fille de Rodorio, sans oser se dévoiler. Milo et quelques autres s’amusaient beaucoup de le voir manœuvrer en s’empêtrant, jusqu’au jour où, très sérieusement, le Brésilien était venu lui demander quelques conseils. Devant son étonnement, son pair avait lui-même paru surpris. Le Scorpion ne commençait-il pas à se bâtir une réputation de Don Juan, avant de mystérieusement se désintéresser des jeunes femmes peuplant le Sanctuaire ? Flatté autant que touché par la confiance que lui manifestait son compagnon d’armes, le Grec avait accepté de l’aider en lui parlant de certaines de ses conquêtes.

     Une sorte de « fraternité » liait à présent les deux hommes, et le Brésilien lui racontait sans malice la progression de son aventure. La période de l’année s’y prêtant, il avait décidé de faire les choses en grand pour la Saint-Valentin. Rien que d’imaginer le Taureau un bouquet de fleurs à la main, Milo avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

     Une fois seul pourtant, l’idée avait fait son chemin. Des chandelles, un bon vin, un repas amélioré, des caresses à la fois sensuelles et tendres, il se faisait fort de tout organiser dans son temple en toute discrétion. De quoi mettre en condition le principal intéressé pour qu’il acceptât son offrande.

     Malgré son dédain affiché des jours à thème, Camus pourrait difficilement le chapitrer d’avoir utilisé celui-là, la Saint-Valentin découlant à l’origine d’une des plus vieilles traditions de l’Antiquité grecque. À la limite, si le Verseau commençait à froncer les sourcils en passant le pas de la porte, il pourrait tourner son invitation façon patrimoine d’Athéna à privilégier et valoriser. Camus ne serait pas dupe, mais pour une fois, il aurait du mal à objecter. Merci à Zeus et à Héra. (1)

     La date approchait. Il avait tout préparé, et il se sentait devenir aussi nerveux que le jour où il avait réussi à obtenir son premier baiser du Français. Et puis ce matin, le Verseau lui avait annoncé qu’il retournait en mission. Pile le jour de la Saint-Valentin. À croire que leur Grand Pope avait une dent personnelle contre eux. Objectivement il n’y avait rien à redire. Que ce fût pour l’un ou pour l’autre, les tâches extérieures s’enchaînaient presque à une cadence infernale depuis quelques mois. Leur vie demeurait avant tout offerte à Athéna, et même s’il était déçu, Milo s’inclinait avec une résignation sans rancœur devant cette urgence.

     Il aurait pu remettre, mais cela aurait été repousser très loin l’échéance. Il n’aurait jamais la patience d’attendre encore un an. S’il ne pouvait pas déclarer à la face de l’univers combien il aimait le Verseau, il fallait au moins que le premier concerné en eût une idée. Bien que cela lui fît mal, il comprenait l'utilité du voile de dissimulation que Camus maintenait envers tout le monde. Pour lui complaire, il acceptait de vivre son amour à sa manière : modestement, intimement, secrètement. Néanmoins, même s’il ne devait pas livrer le secret qu’il avait conquis son Everest personnel, il désirait s’engager durablement.

     Et puis, l’ambiance au Sanctuaire devenait trop délétère. Un vent d’orage annonciateur de tempête paraissait s’y installer. Nul ne savait de quoi le lendemain serait fait. L’un et l’autre, ils n’arrêtaient plus de partir en mission, parfois des semaines d’affilée. Leur vie se calait sur leurs absences. Il se doutait qu’il en serait toujours ainsi. Pourtant, malgré la confiance qu’il avait dans le savoir-faire, la puissance et la prudence de son amant, il luttait difficilement contre une sourde inquiétude lorsque les jours passés loin de lui s’additionnaient sur le long terme.

     Cette impression lui donnait des pensées superstitieuses, peu dans sa nature, mais contre lesquelles il se défendait mal. Il lui semblait qu’une fois qu’il aurait réussi à remettre au Verseau ce qu’il lui destinait, leur séparation deviendrait différente. Une part de lui-même demeurerait en permanence auprès du Français et elle le protégerait.  
Le dispersement rapide des petites boules brunes qui bondissaient sur le chemin ramena un sourire heureux sur son visage. Camus arrivait enfin. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu’il montait au palais prendre ses derniers ordres, Milo lui avait fait promettre de le retrouver ensuite dans ce coin isolé avant de quitter l’île.

     En voyant surgir sa haute silhouette mince à la longue chevelure balayée par le vent, il sentit son cœur se gonfler d’allégresse. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cet être pétri de silence. Jamais.

     Le Verseau le rejoignit de cette démarche calme et désintéressée qui le caractérisait. Milo le laissa s’engager sous la frondaison des arbres avant de se lever. Les branches entrelacées des vieux pins les préservaient des regards indiscrets, et ils gardaient une vue imprenable sur leur environnement direct. Ce lieu retiré semblait satisfaire le Français. Le Scorpion le comprit lorsque, ne pouvant résister au désir d’effleurer sa joue d’un geste tendre, il ne broncha pas. Tout au plus eut-il un léger haussement de sourcil, qui traduisait davantage son étonnement qu’une mise en garde de prudence.

     « Que veux-tu Milo ? »

     Toujours aussi direct. Leurs adieux réels avaient eu lieu durant la nuit, dans le logis du temple du Verseau, et le Grec ne se formalisa pas de cette insensibilité de surface. Ils s’étaient aimés des heures, et il gardait de cette soirée un sentiment de plénitude. À l’instant, il déplorait simplement de ne pas pouvoir le surprendre après un temps d’épanchement physique. Camus avait parfois tellement de mal à celer ce qu’il était vraiment au débotté des jeux de l’amour. Mais ce n’était ni l'endroit ni le moment, et la meilleure façon de parvenir à ses fins était de viser droit au but.

      D’un air à la fois taquin et provocateur, il attaqua au cœur du sujet qui l’intéressait, parfaitement conscient qu’il allait agacer le Français.

     « Tu sais que c’est notre première Saint-Valentin ?

     — Milo, soupira à demi le Verseau, comme s’il venait d’être mis face à un sujet infantilisant. J’ai un long chemin à faire. »

     Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de prononcer des paroles qu’il regretterait par la suite, le Grec le coupa en souriant :

     « Ne te méprends pas. C’est une fête plus importante que tu ne crois. Athéna elle-même ne s’y opposerait pas. Les vœux qui sont échangés ce jour-là ont une signification toute particulière. À travers la déesse que nous servons, nous pouvons nous en remettre directement à la bienveillance de Zeus ou d’Héra. Je ne t’apprends rien, je suppose ? »

     Imperturbable, le Verseau répondit d’un ton laconique :

     « Ah, et c’était pour me dire ça que tu tenais absolument à ce que je fasse ce détour. »

     Milo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lui viendrait-il seulement à l’idée qu’il ressentît le besoin de le serrer une dernière fois entre ses bras avant son départ ? Oui, sans doute, certainement même. Néanmoins, si Camus était réputé pour savoir faire la part des choses et user d’une dose de diplomatie lors de ses missions, dans la vie privée, il se montrait parfois désespérant de minimalisme. Et plus le sujet le touchait, moins il se dévoilait.

     Parce qu’il connaissait bien ce travers, le Scorpion se contenta de sonder avec bienveillance le lac impassible du regard saphir fixé sur lui. Sous son insistance, la froideur de celui-ci se troubla légèrement.

     « Pas seulement, répliqua-t-il alors avec douceur. Je tenais à te donner quelque chose. »

     Comme il s’y attendait, le Français réagit immédiatement en tentant de couper court à la suite.

     « Milo, tu sais très bien que…

     — Non, ça tu ne peux pas le refuser, l’interrompit-il à nouveau. Ou alors, tu refuses aussi mon amour. »

      Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le Maître de la Glace semblait ne pas trouver la répartie adéquate, et le Grec se reput de son expression presque hésitante. Elle trahissait une véritable agitation intérieure. Ouvrant alors sa paume, il montra ce qu’il y cachait en serrant fortement le poing depuis le début de leur conversation. Dans sa main, le petit anneau brillait du feu de la sincérité de l’amour qu’il symbolisait.

     Il ne doutait pas que Camus l’eut reconnu. Le silence de ce dernier, et son regard, qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher du jonc d’or était également la preuve qu’il venait réellement de le toucher. Avant qu’il ne se ressaisît, Milo prit sa main gauche dans la sienne. Sans lui laisser le temps de se rétracter, il glissa l’anneau sur l’un de ses longs doigts fins.

     « Cette alliance a été forgée dans un seul but, déclara-t-il avec émotion. Celui de consacrer un amour véritable. Et aujourd’hui, je veux qu’elle scelle à jamais les liens qui nous unissent. »

     La bague était un peu large pour l’annulaire du Français, mais elle s’adaptait parfaitement à son majeur. Ému au-delà de ce qu’il croyait possible, le Scorpion relâcha sa main avec le sentiment qu’il venait de décrocher la lune. En face de lui, le beau visage de son amant affichait une palette émotive rare, oscillant entre une stupéfaction un peu inquiète et un attendrissement grondeur. Déstabiliser le Verseau était difficile, mais là il avait carrément réussi à faire voler son masque en éclat.

     Le souffle court et les yeux plus brillants, une infime couleur rosée touchait durablement les joues de Camus. Le grec savait qu’à moins de se figer telle une statue de commandeur indéchiffrable, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à composer avec les émotions fortes. Cherchant à le rassurer, il le caressa avec tendresse en redessinant sa bouche entrouverte d’un index léger.

     « Milo, c’est,… c’est… », finit par bredouiller le Français,

     Il observait son doigt à présent cerclé d’or sans parvenir à exprimer ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, et Milo l’avait rarement trouvé aussi émouvant.

     « Cet anneau est la dernière chose qu’il te reste de ton père, je ne peux pas l’accepter », acheva-t-il cependant.

     Il avait relevé la tête et le Scorpion devina qu’il se raccrochait maladroitement à la seule pensée terre-à-terre qui lui était venue à l’esprit.

     « Si, tu peux, l’apaisa-t-il, comme il l’aurait fait d’un enfant effrayé. Parce que moi, je conserve ceci. »

     Tirant sur l’encolure du tee-shirt rouge qu’il portait ce jour-là, il acheva avec gravité en lui montrant le médaillon en argent. Autour d’eux, les bruits du vent, des mouettes et de la mer se mêlaient en un chant qui s’infiltrait dans l’âme du Grec, tout autant que l’odeur si particulière des pins chauffés de soleil participait à la griserie qui l’habitait. Immobile et attentif à recomposer sa personnalité indéchiffrable, Camus mit encore quelques secondes avant de retrouver son souffle régulier et de refondre l’immuabilité de ses traits délicats. Il ne disait plus rien, se contentant de le fixer avec intensité.

     Patiemment Milo attendait, conscient qu’intérieurement son amant ne s’était toujours pas suffisamment repris, et qu’il hésitait sur la formulation de sa réponse. Puis, il le vit sortir un couteau de sa poche, le déplier, et attraper à pleine main sa chevelure malmenée par le vent. Tranchant une mèche indigo, il enroula celle-ci soigneusement dans paume. Le Grec le regardait faire en se gardant bien d’intervenir. La moindre interférence refermerait la coquille qui semblait s’entrouvrir.

     Sans un mot, Camus tendit les doigts vers lui. Fourrageant sous son encolure, il chercha les maillons de la chaîne qu’il portait. Comme tout ce qu’il faisait, il procédait avec délicatesse, et la peau du Scorpion se hérissa sous cette caresse involontaire. Trop rapidement à son goût, le Verseau se saisit du petit médaillon hexagonal pour le tirer de sous son vêtement. Frappé d’un entrelacs indéfinissable, celui-ci dissimulait une cache pratiquement invisible à l’œil nu. D’un geste précis, le Français y inséra la mèche sacrifiée, avant de reposer le bijou sur la poitrine de son propriétaire.

     « Maintenant, c’est équitable », commenta-t-il sobrement.

     Milo se sentait pousser des ailes. Le regard fixé sur le médaillon posé sur son tee-shirt, il s’imprégnait du cadeau que Camus venait de lui faire. Il n’avait eu que son maigre héritage à partager, et voilà qu’en retour son Verseau lui donnait une partie de lui-même. Il allait pouvoir le porter sur son cœur à chaque moment du jour et de la nuit, se gorgeant de sa présence jusque dans ses absences.

     Rayonnant de bonheur, il releva les yeux pour découvrir que son amant lui réservait une seconde surprise. Abandonnant son expression sévère, il lui dédiait un sourire, et la douceur de celui-ci remodelait son visage à l’image de celui d’un ange magnifique et bienveillant. Les larmes aux yeux, le Scorpion murmura :

     « Je t’aime. »

     Il n’attendait pas de réponse. Il n’en reçut d’ailleurs pas. Le Verseau le surprit néanmoins une nouvelle fois. Saisissant son menton fin et volontaire du bout de ses doigts, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

     « Je conserverai cet anneau comme le plus précieux des trésors, Milo », chuchota-t-il avant la rencontre de leurs bouches.

     Le Scorpion venait d’obtenir beaucoup plus qu’il n’espérait. Cédant enfin à sa propre passion, il referma les bras sur son amant avec une possessivité presque douloureuse. L’attirant contre lui, il scella la promesse de ce dernier d’un baiser chaste d’abord, qu’il approfondit rapidement. Il était certain que Camus percevait l’intensité de l’amour qu’il éprouvait. Mais quand se déciderait-il à se livrer à son tour ?

     Il en arrivait à regretter le temps de leur enfance. À cette époque, l’esprit de son compagnon s'abandonnait parfois aux débordements de ses émotions véritables. Et alors que ses lèvres n’en finissaient plus de se repaître de celles si douces du Verseau, il posa les yeux sur un soleil couchant annonciateur de séparation imminente. Peu désireux de libérer de ses entraves de chair son prisonnier volontaire, il affermit encore son baiser en enserrant sa nuque d’un geste ferme et tendre. Le ciel en feu se diluant dans la mer agitée, l’arrondi velouté de la joue de Camus, ses longs cils noirs voilant ses paupières fermées, la soierie de sa chevelure que le vent mêlait à ses boucles désordonnées plus claires, fut l’image qu’il grava ce jour-là de manière indélébile dans sa mémoire.

     Lorsqu'enfin Camus se détacha de lui, il conservait une expression paisible peu ordinaire qui gonfla son cœur d’orgueil et de tendresse. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l’âme. En se noyant dans ceux du Français alors que celui-ci reculait doucement pour repartir, Milo y lut le signe que quoi qu’il fît, le Verseau lui demeurerait éternellement attaché. Il se promit alors que d’une manière ou d’une autre, il obtiendrait un jour l’aveu qu’il espérait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     (1) : On peut pointer l’origine de la Saint-Valentin à la Grèce Antique, et plus particulièrement à Athènes, où se déroulaient des festivités durant le mois de Gamélion (entre la mi-janvier et la mi-février) pour marquer le mariage sacré entre Zeus et Héra. Le mot grec Gamélion se traduit littéralement par : « le mois des mariages ». Cette tradition fut reprise de manière un peu détournée par Rome, qui célébrait le 15 février le jour du Printemps, en l’honneur de Lupercus (dieu de la fertilité et de la fécondité). Pour effacer le souvenir de cette fête païenne de la Rome devenue chrétienne, l’Église décida en 495 de la remplacer par la Saint-Valentin actuelle, le14 février, en mémoire de Saint-Valentin qu’elle hissa au rang de protecteur des couples.


End file.
